New Life Coming!
by Just.Alive77
Summary: Arthur, un joven proveniente de una familia de clase media, es aceptado, gracias a una beca a la escuela más prestigiosa... ¡Del Mundo!... Todos son tan extraños .-. (UsUk v/s FrUk) [Lo se fail summary xD pero es mi primer fic :3]
1. Prólogo

**Hola Mundo/Hi world/Ciao Mondo/Salut le Monde/Hallo Welt! **

**Soy nueva en esto de escribir :/ por lo cual creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda *w* comenzaré con ciertas faltas and well, nobody is perfect ;D pero espero que exista gente que me tenga piedad y me diga mis errores, para así poder mejorar. **

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes puestos en este fic me pertenecen (y eso lo tengo claro, por que si fueran míos, Francis ya no sería el "más grande pervertido", si no su servidora .-. okno ¬o¬) son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Advertencia: Mmmm... ninguna POR EL MOMENTO =p Se aceptan criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas... pero por piedad no destructivas **

:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:

**Prólogo: **

Hace tiempo que alrededor del mundo ronda el rumor sobre una gran escuela, una academia dotada de grandes músicos, filósofos, deportistas... El gran futuro del país, ¿País?... ¡El futuro del Mundo señores! ... Como se podría imaginar, la mayoría de ellos eran niños "ricos y mimados", jóvenes a los cuales nunca les ha faltado nada y nunca lo hará. Ya que ellos o sus padres poseen una gran fortuna. Pero a pesar de ello, hay un 5% en esa escuela, ¿5%?, no eso es exagerar ¿3%?, aun es mucho ¿1,0001?... Sí, ahí esta mejor, ese es un porcentaje correcto para definir la cantidad de alumnos en ese establecimiento que son parte de la "clase media", ni con mucho, ni con poco. La mayoría de ellos, aceptados únicamente gracias a una beca, puesto que la academia es más costosa que cualquier cosa en la vida de aquellos muchachos. Algunos alegres por que comienzan un nuevo año escolar, en una institución con un prestigio inimaginable...otros simplemente preferían la simplicidad.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯` -

¿Realmente debo ir?- pregunta un muchacho de aparentes 18 años, un acento británico bastante notable, contextura delgada y con músculos poco, por no decir nada marcados, lo cual no le hacía juicio a su verdadera fuerza, piel a la vista delicada, de porcelana, extrañamente clara y blanquecina, semejante al mármol, de una altura promedio, cabello rubio despeinado sobre su frente, cejas espesas, ojos color verde esmeralda y por sobre todo sexy… muy, muy MUY sexy.

-Si Arthur, ya hablamos de esto- responde una mujer, de mediana edad, un poco más baja que el anglosajón, su cabello igual al tono del inglés, una gran sonrisa y ojos color azules. Dirige su mirada al joven rubio que se encuentra a su lado- Hijo… Es por tu bien. ¡Hay personas que matarían por estar en tu posición! ¿Sabes cuantos mueren por una beca?- con un orgullo notable en su voz y un brillo particular en sus ojos la mujer se acerca más a Arthur, poniendo una mano, suavemente en su mejilla – Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

- Yes, I know mom - responde el británico en su idioma natal, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera- Mmm…- una vez que la mujer se aleja, él suspira ruidosamente- Creí que podría haber un cambio de último minuto- pronuncia en voz casi inaudible, esperando que su madre no lo haya oído, al asegurarse de que nadie haya escuchado se tranquilizó un poco. Sin ánimos continúa haciendo sus maletas, realmente no quería irse, no quería dejar su vida, sus amigos, su escuela… no quería dejar nada, le gustaba su vida tal y como es… ¿Por qué debieron ofrecerle esa beca? ¡El no tenía nada de especial!¡No había méritos para aquella beca!... Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto y el lo sabía, siempre fue un alumno sobresaliente con grandes dotes para la música, pero ¿Era eso tan importante? La respuesta para él era simple ¡No!

A un lado, lejos de la ropa que se encontraba siendo empacada, se encontraba un pequeño artefacto, mejor dicho, un teléfono celular, no era uno de "ultima generación", pero era muy útil. Arthur observó aquel objeto, y suavemente lo levantó, levantando una parte de la pantalla para poder desbloquearlo. Un primer aviso apareció ante sus ojos, un mensaje de su mejor amigo ~Kiku~ un joven japonés, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, de pocas palabras, pero a pesar de eso, muy amigable cuando se le conoce. Abrió el mensaje, leyendo su contenido.

* * *

_Arthur-san, lamento no poder despedirme correctamente de usted, desearía estar a su lado en estos momentos, ofreciéndole una despedida como corresponde, pero muy a mi pesar me he emprendido en un viaje a mi tierra. Por eso he decidido enviarle este mensaje, para que sepa que este hecho, no cambia nada entre nosotros dos. O por lo menos, yo me esmero en pensar de esa manera. _

_Buen viaje, le desea su amigo _

_Kiku Honda. _

* * *

Con un dolor punzante en su corazón el anglosajón cerró el celular, deseaba responder aquel mensaje, lo pensó unos momentos y cuando se decidió que iba a escribir en aquel texto, un grito llamo su atención.

-¡Ya es hora!- grita animada su madre desde el primer piso. Con un nuevo suspiro y sin ánimos el británico se dispone a bajar la escalera. En la puerta le esperaban, su madre, padre y su odioso hermano, el cual si sonreía más se le quebrarían los labios, esa sonrisa de suficiencia provoco una rabia creciente en el pecho de Arthur, pero con un tercer suspiro intento calmar ese molesto sentimiento y sonreír igualmente, aunque de manera mucho más forzada que la del él menor, cualquiera que conociera al mayor se daría cuenta que este momento para el era desagradable y doloroso, pero al parecer nadie lo notaba o aún peor, nadie quería darse cuenta. Y así, dirigiendo una última mirada a aquella casa, a su hogar, cruzó el portal, con una mueca de dolor grabada en su bello rostro, de alguna manera en ese momento estaba comenzando una nueva vida.

-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~

_**DEBEN LEER:**_

_**No se que pareja decidir (UsUk o FrUk), así que lo dejaré a su elección, si quieren que el UsUk gane, dejen un mensaje diciendo "Voto UsUk", en cambio si te gusta más el FrUk, hace lo mismo solo que en el mensaje pon "Voto FrUk". Así el ganador será del cual escriba :3 (esto se decidirá según vaya avanzando ;D)**_

**Con esto doy comienzo a esta historia ¿Que opinan? ¿Merezco un Review?... o mejor ¿Pasta Ve~ ? ¿Un tomate? **

**¿Merece ser continuado? Ustedes lo deciden ;O; **

**Gracias por leer :3**

** Aclaraciones~ En este fanfic Arthur es menor que Alfred y los demás (si no se entendió, les explicaré más adelante ^-^... soy tan malotah'). **

**Segundo, como muchos cantantes provienen de Reino Unido, pensé poner que Arthur tenía dones musicales *w* **

**Una pregunta antes de terminar... **

**¿POR QUE ARTHUR ES TAN #$% #$ $# SEXY? **

**Bye Bye~**


	2. Un yet,una rosa y CORRE

**Hello babies/Salut des bébés/Hallo Babys! **

**Primero... Los franceses son raros .-. **

**~ Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Make me very very Happy! (me alegro facilmente xD)**

**Y lamento en serio, en serio, EN SERIO... REALMENTE si se asemeja a otro fic, lo que menos quisiera es parecer plagio, así que luego de mucho pensar (Vamos cerebro tu puedes!) he decidido cambiar un poco la trama (ahora si me baso en un libro x3), ahora subiré otro cap, en una marea de imaginación.**

**Aclaraciones (Las haré aquí es que me da flojera ponerlo al final -3-): ¿Por que Arthur es hermano mayor? Es que yo lo creo más maduro y con más actitudes para ese puesto ;3 un ejemplo claro, fue su historia con America (en el anime, aquí ellos son "desconocidos" °w°). ****A pesar de que Arthur es el hermano mayor en este fic, es uno de los menores de la escuela (yo siempre he pensado que Alfred debería ser mayor que mi hermoso cejón, pero al parecer Hidekaz no piensa lo mismo ¬.¬) y como este lugar sirve para dejar fluir su imaginación... ¡He aquí!**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes puestos en este fic me pertenecen (como ya he dicho... si fueran míos ,Francis sería la nada mismo en temas "malitos" el que entendió, entendió xD) son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco la trama, la mayoría es del libro "Beautiful Disaster"**

**Advertencia: Nopi **

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas... pero por piedad no destructivas**

:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:

_Capítulo 1: Una rosa, un yet y... ¡MEJOR CORRE!_

Ya había pasado un fin de semana desde que aquel anglosajón de grandes cejas se había "ido del nido" por así llamarlo, aunque la expresión correcta debería ser "empujado del nido", literalmente, casi lo obligaron a hacer sus maletas, pero, no debía tomar a ese hecho mayor importancia ¿Verdad?, eso pasaría tarde o temprano... Por lo menos, eso era lo que él quería creer. Sus padres, luego de "buscar arduamente", habían encontrado un pequeño apartamento en el quinto piso de un edificio, el cual para fortuna de todos venía amueblado, y decidieron que era el lugar perfecto para su hijo. Más bien era una casa en miniatura, un salón pequeño, en el que cabía casi únicamente un sillón y un escritorio, una cocina, también de espacio reducido, un baño que contenía la ducha, y un pequeño cuarto que luego utilizaría de habitación. Cada cuarto poseía un color característico, la cocina de color amarillo ocre, el baño de color blanco puro, con ciertas manchas negras a causa de la falta de limpieza, el salón verde agua y el pequeño cuarto rosado /si, como leen, rosado, ROSADO ¿Acaso no podía ser un color más de macho?/, en realidad aquel lugar no era feo, es más, se podría decir que aquel sexy británico podría acostumbrarse.

•.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.•

Con desgana Arthur se levantó de aquel sillón, que en estos días había sido utilizado como una extraña cama ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía dinero para comprar una cama de verdad, ¿Cómo gastar dinero que no tiene?, con un bufido miro un pequeño reloj que trajo desde la casa de sus padres... era extraño llamar de esa manera a su hogar, hace unos días, aquella casa era "nuestra casa", ahora se ha convertido en "la casa de mis padres". Quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza con un movimiento, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pequeña habitación, si deseaba conseguir otro lugar donde dormir, que no sea aquel incómodo sillón /que ya comenzaba a crear dolores en su espalda... ¡y solo llevaba allí dos días!/, necesitaba un empleo.

Aun algo adormilado comenzó a vestirse, primero el pantalón azul oscuro con diseños acuadrillé, se puso la camisa blanca sobre los hombros, y acomodó el cinturón, lentamente abrochó los botones de aquella camisa, paso la corbata roja por su cuello y hábilmente realizó un nudo, se puso calcetines y zapatos en sus pies, tomó un chalequito café claro y con un suspiro se lo colocó, para luego proseguir con el bestón azul , con movimientos torpes tomo su teléfono, una pequeña mochila, su regalo de "despedida" por parte de su hermano, y el juego de llaves que poseía. Se miró, inspeccionándose así mismo por un momento, al parecer no todo en esa escuela era malo, por lo menos el uniforme era "decente" y con un bufido algo frustrado salió del lugar, cerrándolo de inmediato con llave. Miró la hora, 7:01, iba temprano, considerando que las clases comenzaban a las 8:30 AM. Bajó las escaleras del lugar, con paso lento y relajado, observando con detenimiento cada una de las puertas que ahora son "sus vecinas", una vez que llego al primer piso, abrió el portón, o más bien, la reja, que se encontraba en dirección a la calle. Continuó su camino, creyendo saber a dónde se dirigía. Las calles estaban desoladas, excepto por algunos autos y las tiendas que poco a poco comenzaban a abrirse, una de ellas, especialmente llamo su atención. Una que decía "Se necesita vendedor", tal vez, luego de la escuela pasara a presentarse para aquel trabajo.

Ya había caminado por, lo que él sentía, más de una hora, así que sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la hora 7:29… ¿No ha pasado ni media hora?, bueno, nada más que hacer que seguir caminando. Dejo su celular en su mano derecha mientras continuaba con su camino.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan lejos?- decía frustrado en voz alta, con la mirada en el suelo y pateando pequeñas piedras que se cruzaban en su camino - ¿Acaso no se pueden hacer caminos más cor…?- no alcanzó a terminar a frase porque cuando dirigió su mirada fuera del suelo, ahí frente a él, se encontraba una imponente y magnífica estructura, con millones de ventanas y una gran puerta. Se parecía a los castillos de los reyes, a esos, de los que solo se les puede imaginar en cuentos. Se quedó estático en el lugar, impresionado por la gran infraestructura

Arthur con cierto nerviosismo traspasa el gran portal que lo separaba con su "nueva escuela", y al entrar, casi se desmaya de la impresión, si no fuera porque su teléfono vibro, sacándolo de aquel estado de shock. Un nuevo mensaje de Kiku había llegado.

* * *

_Buenos días Arthur-san, espero no sea una interrupción. _

_Únicamente anhelaba desearle un feliz comienzo en su nuevo año de escolar, y espero que le vaya bien en su nuevo establecimiento._

_Los mejores deseos._

_Kiku Honda._

* * *

Eso logró sacarle una sonrisa al angloparlante, aunque muy pocas veces lo demostrara su amigo japonés, siempre se encontraba preocupado por él, mandando pequeños textos de aliento, lo conocía mejor que nadie respecto a esas cosas. A veces Kiku lo conocía mejor que él mismo, como ejemplo, estos momentos, el joven asiático, sabía que a pesar de que Arthur no lo reconocería, se encontraba nervioso, y era verdad, nervioso, ansioso y muchos adjetivos terminados en -oso (N/A: hermoso, sexioso xD), pero el rubio nunca se ha caracterizado por reconocer aspectos que lo hagan ver débil.

Luego de unos minutos el de ojos verdes se decidió por responder el mensaje.

* * *

_Muchas graskhafnaud_

* * *

En medio del mensaje sintió a alguien chocar contra su cuerpo. Se levantó dispuesto a encarar a quien le había hecho caer, pero, no vio a nadie en el lugar ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

- _Petit!_- sintió una voz masculina detrás suyo, el rubio se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un joven de cabello en melena, rubio, ojos color azules y una pequeña barbita en su mentón -¿Querías saludar el piso _mon amour_?- dijo con sarcasmo notable en su voz. El inglés ante eso puso mala cara.

-Jaja que divertido - dijo molesto, dispuesto a irse del lugar, justo en el momento en que otra persona le empuja, ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente? ¿No tienen modales?¡SE PIDE PERMISO! Arthur cierra los ojos, esperando el contacto del suelo, aunque… eso nunca ocurre. Siente unas manos aprisionar su cadera, abre un ojo, luego el otro, para ver a aquel chico a una distancia, cercana ¡demasiado cercana!, él incómodo, se reincorpora, alejándose del rubio con melena.

-_Mon petit_, no me he presentado… - dice mientras saca una rosa de quien sabe dónde- Soy Francis, Francis Bonnefoy _originaire_ de Francia - hace una reverencia y estira la mano con la rosa a Arthur, el cual queda con cara de "What the hell?!", pero aun así acepta la rosa, algo titubeante, pero lo hace. Francis se levanta de su posición – Si fuera tan amable de decirme su nombre- pronuncia caballeroso, acariciando los cabellos del inglés.

Abre los ojos como platos, ¡No se había presentado!, esa no es la actitud de un caballero, ¡Que descortés! Se aleja un paso más del francés, intentado evitar que continúe con sus extrañas caricias – Arthur Kirkland from United Kingdom – responde estirando una mano en forma de saludo, ocultando la otra, donde aún mantenía la rosa, detrás de su espalda.

-Mucho gusto- dice haciendo, nuevamente, una reverencia, tomando la mano del inglés y besando la misma suavemente. Ante este hecho Arthur retira su mano, ¿Todos los franceses serán así? Francis era el primer francés que el británico conoce, y si continúa así, también será el último.

El anglosajón estaba pensando sobre que responder, ¿sería descortés no decir nada?, al fin se decidió – Igua…- no alcanzó a pronunciar toda la frase cuando el grito de una multitud lo ensordeció, se giró sobre sus talones para ver de dónde provenía aquel griterío.

Ahí, en medio del campus, había un yet, color blanco, con unas imágenes de llamas y el nombre "Alfred. F Jones". Ahora sí que Arthur se encontraba confundido ¿Qué hacía un yet privado en la escuela?

-Al parecer _mon ami _Alfred ya ha llegado- pronuncia el francés junto a él - ¿Desea que se lo presente _mon amour _Arthur?- Francis vuelve a sostener fuertemente al anglosajón de la cadera. El rubio oji-verde, se apresura por alejarse más de aquel extraño francés… Definitivamente dentro de su expectativa de vida nunca se encontraría ir a Francia

-Te agradecería si mantuvieras mi espacio personal- dice Arthur, ignorando la pregunta dicha por el joven de melena. Sintió una mano sosteniendo la propia, pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto, Francis comienza a guiarlo a través de la montonera de personas - ¿QUÉ HACES?- le gritaba una y otra vez el inglés, intentando liberar su mano - ¡SUELTAME! ¡FRANCIS!- pero al parecer el nombrado no le escuchaba, o lo ignoraba rotundamente. Una vez que se detuvieron el británico separó sus manos en un movimiento brusco, e intentó hacer que Francis se girara para enfrentarlo

- ¿Qué ocurre_ mon amour_ Arthie?- el francés mantenía su mirada fija y una sonrisa ¿inocente?, ¿se puede tener mayor muestra de cinismo?. Eso si que logró exasperar al angloparlante.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué ocurre?¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?!- Espera... Lo había llamado ¿Arthie?,¡Se acaban de conocer! ¿y ya le tiene un apodo?- ¿QUÉ MAS PUEDE OCURRIR?- Francis da un paso atrás, el británico le dio miedo, tal vez por el tono que utilizo, por que sus ojos lanzaban fuego /y no de la forma pasional/, o por la manera en que sus cejas se movían, como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Mmm... ¡Mira! ¡_Mon ami_ Alfred!- dijo señalando a su lado, al americano ,el cual venía caminando tranquilamente, aunque, antes que pudiera saludar Francis lo tomó de sus hombros, de esa forma utilizandolo de escudo entre el británico y él.

-De esta no te salvas francés- dice Arthur, ignorando la presencia del otro ser, mientras no alejaba su mirada asesina de Francis, el cual por su parte comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma lo hacía.

Alfred miraba la escena divertido, aunque tenía dos preguntas ¿Quién era ese chico? y ¿Qué le pasaba a sus cejas?.

-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo ¿Que les pareció?**

**~Vuelvo a disculparme si se parecía a otro fic... DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! ¿Me perdonan? :$**

**[La encuesta sigue en pie ¿Que prefieren? ¿UsUk? o ¿FrUk?]**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Bye Bye~**


	3. ¿Quieres ayuda?

**Holi de nuevo *-* **

**Aquí vengo a molestarlos otra vez :$ [Es que la imaginación y el ocio últimamente me están venciendo! xD] **

**Agradecimientos: Bueno... to everybody! D: Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen muuuuy muy muy feliz :3**

**Aclaraciones : Mmm... Nu ;D**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes puestos en este fic me pertenecen son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco la trama, la mayoría es del libro "Beautiful Disaster"**

**Advertencia: Nopiti Nop **

**_Se aceptan criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas... por piedad no destructivas_**

｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:*.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･

_Capitulo 2: ¿Quieres ayuda?_

Arthur continuaba su carrera tras Francis, el chico de grandes cejas gritando obscenidades al mayor dignas de una medalla y el francés con respiración entre cortada y la garganta desgarrada de tanto gritar /no muy masculinamente que digamos/ y parecía que ninguno se rendiría, a pesar de que los pulmones de ambos pedían a gritos que se detuvieran y sus piernas ya estuvieran como una gelatina. Su orgullo era más potente que ambas cosas, en el caso de Arthur, y en el caso de Francis… Su vida. Con suerte, para el francés, sonó el timbre marcando el comienzo de las clases. El británico resignado, terminó la carrera y se fue a la dirección en que se iba la multitud, sin despedirse del francés y proporcionándole al mismo una última mirada asesina, esperando que fuera el recorrido correcto, ya que era eso, o esperar a que Francis le ayudara… Entre ambas opciones, prefería mil veces perderse en la escuela. El británico pasó por el lado de Alfred, ignorándolo de manera monumental, pero el ojiverde se encontraba muy ocupado pensando blasfemias, dirigidas al rubio con melena, aún peores que las anteriores. Alfred observó algo ofendido al "cejón", pero al ver que el nombrado no le prestó la más mínima atención lo dejó irse, volviendo su vista hacia su amigo francés.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo divertido el americano, intentando no tirarse a reír en el piso al ver a Francis tambaleándose y apenas respirando. Como buen Hero que es /como se hace llamar así mismo/, el chico de lentes le ofreció su hombro para apoyarse, el cual fue aceptado de inmediato.

-Ni una palabra _mon ami- _ el francés dijo seriamente, con el rostro enrojecido. No pudo evitar que un suspiro atravesara sus labios, por muy loco que el británico pudiera estar, ante los ojos de Francis se veía… tierno. Si, tierno. Aunque ni siquiera el entendía eso. ¡¿Qué le podría ver de tierno al chico que intento asesinarlo hace unos minutos?! Los franceses son raros… Muy, muy raros.

•.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.••.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•

Todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus salones. Bueno, tal vez esa no sea la expresión correcta. La mayoría de los alumnos en la escuela se encontraban en sus salones. Sí así es mejor… Seguro algunos se preguntan ¿Por qué la mayoría? Pues, porque tal vez, existe la probabilidad, una muy pequeña posibilidad… En el caso más remoto, en el cual un alma rezagada, rebelde, inglesa, rubia y con grandes cejas se encuentre perdida entre los pasillos del gran establecimiento. Es decir, solo una probabilidad. No me refiero a que ello este sucediendo ¿O sí?

Bueno. Sí, este era el caso.

En medio de los pasillos, Arthur se encontraba muy concentrado, intentando recordar la sala en la cual tendría su primera clase. -¡Vamos cerebro!- pensaba en voz alta una y otra vez. Tal vez no hubiera sido mala idea esperar al francés, o como el decidió llamarlo _frog_ ¿Por qué? No preguntes.

Una imagen mental apareció en la cabeza del británico. Su madre le estaba diciendo unas palabras. –La primera de tus clases es…- no recordaba. ¡Maldición! –es... es… es… - esa palabra se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez en su mente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento, levantó la vista para encontrarse con el mismo chico que él francés había utilizado de escudo. Arthur se levanta del piso, dejando su pose pensativa a un lado. El muchacho era unos pocos centímetros más alto que él, cabello rubio con un extraño mechón anti-gravitatorio, ojos azules y unos lentes.

El británico simplemente se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué esperaba aquel muchacho que dijera? ¿Qué se lanzara a sus brazos mientras le daba las gracias por aparecer? ¡Ja!

-¿Aló?- reitero el estadounidense al ver la carencia de respuesta -Somebody?- esta vez pasa una mano frente a los ojos del británico.

-Who are you? - Arthur pregunta al chico frente a él, pero esa no era la respuesta que Alfred esperaba.

-What?!- el americano frunce el ceño ¿Acaso ese cejón no sabía que estaba perdiendo clases por él? No es que le importara pero… ¿No hay unas gracias para el hero? En cambio ¡le pregunta su nombre!, ¿Acaso es importa? Espera… Si, si importa – O-oh… My name?- aun incrédulo observa a Arthur.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí? ¡Si te lo pregunto a ti!- el británico pone cara de pocos amigos ¿Todos en esa escuela eran tan…? ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¡¿IDIOTAS?!

-Ahh… I'm Alfred F. Jones- le estira la mano en forma de saludo, y de inmediato Arthur la recibió.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Arthur Kirkland- el británico intenta soltar su mano, pero el americano la tenía fuertemente sujeta –Si fueras tan amable de soltarme- dice molesto, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Sorry!- Alfred de inmediato suelta la mano de Arthur ¿Por qué no la soltaba? Ese hecho le causo risa, no una normal, sino una risa exagerada, cuando te encuentras nervioso.

-Emm… Are you good?- no recibió respuesta, siguió esperando ¿debía preguntar de nuevo? ¿Qué estaba mal con ese chico? Arthur soltó la rosa, que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda, y zarandeó por los hombros a Alfred, logrando captar su atención.

-Y-yes, I'm fine- por un momento el americano quedó mirando la nada ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¡Ah!- You need help?-

-Creo que la respuesta es algo obvia- Arthur suelta los hombros del más alto y se agacha para sostener nuevamente la bella rosa, solo que esta vez la guarda en su mochila. Decidió que la iba a conservar, aquella flor era muy hermosa para dejarla o desecharla como cualquier cosa.

-¿Eso es un sí?- la actitud del más bajo comenzaba a molestarlo. Pero al ver que este asentía, casi igual de molesto que él, la cabeza, decidió calmarse – Déjame adivinar, ¿Te perdiste?

Nuevamente el de menor altura hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, confirmando la teoría del americano. Él cual intentaba disimular su risa, lo cual no funcionaba para nada bien.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o solo vas a burlarte de mí?- Arthur perdía la paciencia y comenzó a contar del 1 al 10 para calmarse, por lo que dicen, eso ayuda. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9 y… No alcanzó a terminar

-¿No pueden ser las dos opciones?- ¡Le faltaba un número! ¡UN SOLO NÚMERO! A su ojo le dio un tic nervioso y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que les estaba proporcionándoles.

-¿Q-qué di-dijist-te? – el tic comenzaba a crecer. Luego eran sus dos ojos, su labio ¡e incluso sus orejas! Termino moviendo toda la cabeza, lo cual provocó temor y risa en el americano.

-Dije que te ayudaré... jijijiji ¿Qué más podrías haber escuchado? jijiji- 22-23-24… La cuenta del británico no acababa, y cómo va la situación llegara al infinito y más allá-Eres de primer año ¿No?- aun nervioso Alfred "intentó" calmar al más bajo

30...31…32 Un suspiro, dos suspiros 33…34…35 tres suspiros y el entrecejo de Arthur poco a poco fue cediendo – Yes- el americano se puso a pensar /gran labor de su parte, añoren ese recuerdo porque no creo que lo vuelvan a ver/

-Bien, si recuerdo bien, tu primera clase es Biología, sala 318- los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como ollas ¿318? ¡¿Cuántas salas tenía esa escuela?! – Pero…- Alfred observó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, en realidad el anglosajón más bajo no se había percatado de ese artefacto- ¿Para qué irías?- al ver la cara de confusión de Arthur – La clase terminaran en 3…2…- y al momento de nombrar el número siguiente sonó el timbre.

El ojiverde casi se desmalla ¿¡HABÍA ESTADO UNA HORA HABLANDO CON ESE INTENTO DE INGLES?! Era su primer día ¿¡Y ya había perdido una clase?! ¡Gran forma de comenzar el año! ¡Te felicito Arthur!

-¡Hey!- Alfred intentaba despertar a Arthur de aquel estado de shock. En realidad le preocupó ya que se había puesto pálido, y pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar -¿Arthur?...¿Ar-thur?... ¿ARHTUR?- de pronto Francis se sumó al pequeño conjunto.

-¿Qué le has hecho a _mon amour_ Arthur?- preguntó preocupado por la persona que lo intento matar hace una mísera hora…Qué vueltas da la vida ¿No? -¿Arthie?- Un chico albino, alto y de extraños ojos similares al carmesí también llegó al lugar,

-Kesesese ¡Francis! ¡Alfred! ¡Aquí llegó el awesome yo! Y… ¿Qué le ocurre a este?- pregunta al ver un chico extrañamente pálido, parecía un fantasma y por un momento creyó que lo era, pero al frotarse los ojos varias veces confirmó que era una persona real… Aunque mantenía sus dudas ¡Con suerte parpadeaba!

-_Mon ami_ Gilbert, yo me pregunto lo mismo- le respondió Francis sin apartar su mirada del británico.

Así se mantuvieron, los tres alrededor de Arthur, quien, cuando lo nombraron en el número 234.546,7 reaccionó, con un suspiro – Así que… ¿perdí la clase?- Francis, Alfred y Gilbert se miraron interrogantes.

-_Mon amour_ Arthie. Se puso así ¿Por perder su clase?- el francés por poco se tira al piso por las carcajadas que debía reprimir, por su parte Gilbert ni siquiera intentó suprimir su risa, si no, que se tiró al piso afirmándose el estómago, que ya comenzaba a doler. Alfred miraba aquella escena, con sus mejillas infladas, casi morado de tanto aguantar su respiración, sabía que no debía reír o el más bajo podría asesinarlo, o aún peor ¡Hacerlo correr!

Una vez que Gilbert se pudo poner en pie, y el momento paso, todos se miraron.

-Así que ¿vámonos?- impaciente el albino señalaba la puerta, donde había otro grupo de chicos. Uno alto, y de mueca espeluznante, otro de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa y por ultimo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, con un rulo y sus ojos violetas.

-Let's go!- dijo emocionado el americano, empujando al francés el cual se encontraba silencioso, lo cual no es muy común en el – Francis? Are you ok?

- _Parfaitement!-_ una vez dice eso, toma del brazo de su amigo- _Mon mi_ Alfred ¿Puede Arthur venir con nosotros?- a eso el americano hace una mueca extraña, una mezcla de emociones, mejor dicho ¿desagrado? ¿terror? y algo falta, ¿alegría? bueno, eso último no es muy seguro... pero algo raro sentía ese americano y eso está claro.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dice intentando sonar molesto, y aunque no es bueno mintiendo, engañó al francés, el cual por poco da saltos de alegría ¿por que siempre se ponía así cuando conocía a alguien nuevo?, con un bufido Alfred dio media vuelta dirigiéndose con los demás, mirando de reojo a Arthur, quien se había mantenido en un silencio demasiado silencioso y aunque lo había conocido hace menos de un día, fácilmente podía señalar que no es muy común ver al británico en ese silencio y por un minuto pensó que nunca volvería a verlo de esa forma.

-¡Bien! ¡_Mon amour_ Arthur vendrás con nosotros!- el francés se acerca al británico y lo abraza, posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del más pequeño. El cual por su parte se removía incómodo y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, primero no estaba seguro de querer conocer a los amigos de esos chicos tan extraños y segundo ¡No los conocía! ¿Por qué debería irse con unos desconocidos?

-I am sorry, but... No creo poder ir- Arthur nunca fue bueno con las mentiras, y siempre lo descubren, pero esta vez se esforzaría más - Ya tengo planes para la hora de almuerzo... Yo... I...- las palabras pasaban por su mente a la velocidad del rayo- Yo tengo planes, con un amigo... ¡Si!, eso... un viejo amigo - era una mentira verdadera, ya que podría ir a visitar a Kiku, llamarlo, antes para avisarle que le visitaría y luego ir a su casa - No creas que estoy mintiendo... yo... mi amigo... el seguro me espera- Arthur sentía el sudor frío por su espalda, cuello y frente. Eso no le favorecía en nada- Y adem...-

-No mientas _petit - _un confiado francés le sonreía, sin soltar el abrazo.

-¿C-cóm-o lo su-pi-s-s-te?- el ojiverde estaba sorprendido, e incluso algo alterado ¿Cómo supo que mentía? ¡FUE UNA MENTIRA PERFECTA!

-No importa- le dice dando un guiño, obligando a Arthur a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Mira un pequeño reloj colgado en la pared 10:34 AM- Hay que volver en una hora y media más, así que mejor apresurémonos- y con eso salieron de la escuela, para encontrarse con el grupo. Los demás muchachos saludaron a Francis y miraban a Arthur con un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Quien es él?- preguntaron todos al unísono señalando a Arthur. Él señalado no pudo evitar sonrojarse y removerse incómodo, intentando zafarse del brazo del francés y luego de varios intentos lo logró, observó con detenimiento a cada uno de los presentes e intentó sonreír, pero el chico más alto de todos lo miraba de manera ¿sádica?... Quiso correr y esconderse lo más lejos posible de él, pero como buen caballero, no puede permitirse ser grosero.

-Y bien...¿Nos dirán quien es?- dijo el chico de pelo café oscuro, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Él francés iba a responder, pero el chico alto le interrumpió.

-¿Da? ¿Puedo hacerlo de mi territorio?- ante eso el joven y sexy británico casi desmalla /de nuevo/ ¿A que #$% se refería con eso?

-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~

**Tadaaa! Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 2 **

**¿Cómo está? ¿Qué merezco? ¿Pasta? ¿Un tomate? ¿Un piano en la cabeza? ¿Un guitarraso? xD**

**Mmm... eso de hacerlo su territorio lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo ;D**

**Mmm... esho **

**Bye Bye~**


	4. La llamada

**~Lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes pero es que no fue un día muy bueno que digamos... primero la silla asesina y después el agua hirviendo le dio un gran abrazo a mi muñeca (dolor,agonía y mas dolor!... de verdad duele ¬¬) D': **

**Ahh... y Holi :3 **

**Agradecimientos: Bueno... a todos :3 Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Aunque no lo crean leo todos y cada uno de sus mensajitos :3 [Ah, y tomaré la petición de Angiepam 23 y haré que otros personajes se enamoren de Arthur/en un comienzo, luego... no diré mas :x]**

**Aclaraciones : Sobre la encuesta... [Va: Usuk= |||||||||| / Fruk= |||||||] **

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes puestos en este fic me pertenecen son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco la trama, la mayoría es del libro "Beautiful Disaster" **

**Advertencia: Aun no ;O; **

**_Se aceptan criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas... por piedad no destructivas_**

**:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:**

_Capitulo 3: La llamada_

¿Acaso el mundo estaba en contra del británico? Primero conoce a un francés loco y algo afeminado, luego pierde su primera clase en SU PRIMER DÍA por hablar con un inglés de pacotilla, y ahora unos desconocidos lo llevaban a almorzar a quien sabe dónde, con un extraño chico que le preguntó si quería… ¿Ser de su territorio? ¿Qué #$ quería decir con eso?

Suspira Arthur… Suspira, por lo menos ellos pagarán el almuerzo, ¿No?

-Kesesese ¿trajeron dinero?- el albino de ojos carmesí habló con un tanto /exageradamente exagerado/ de orgulloso –Porque el asombroso yo no… Francis ¿Me pagas el almuerzo?- pone cara de perro desnutrido intentando convencer al francés el cual lo mira negativamente.

-Yo tampoco traje dinero _mon ami_- el rubio de melena mira con unos ojos "conmovedores" /en el sentido extraño del francés, entiéndase que en el idioma normal, serían ojos perturbadores/ hacia Alfred, el cual parecía comprender el mensaje.

-I'm sorry… ¡Vacío!- el americano señala sus bolsillos con cierto aire de negación, Alfred mira al chico castaño de ojos verdes - ¿Antonio?- ¡VAMOS! ¿Acaso ninguno de esos chicos había traído dinero?, Arthur observaba exasperado la situación, esperando que alguno de los chicos a los que faltaba preguntar tuvieran alguna miseria de dinero. Inconscientemente Arthur coloca la mano en sus bolsillos, sintiendo algo que no debería estar ahí, de inmediato lo retira, dándose cuenta que eran unos pequeños billetes, junto una nota con la prolija letra de su madre.

_"Querido… para tu primer día de clases. I love you, Mom" _decía el pequeño papelito, el británico seguía caminando de manera automática, estaba impresionado ¿Cuándo había puesto su madre aquel pedazo de papel? Bueno, no importaba, lo que era de verdadera relevancia era que… ¡Tenía dinero! ¡Yes! ¡Toma eso! espera, relájate. Volvió a poner plena atención en la conversación que mantenían los presentes, ahora la atención se centraba en el chico de ojos violetas.

-¿Qué dices tú princeso? Kesesese- el chico molesto ante lo dicho por el albino le lanzó una mirada venenosa, pero luego negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

-Lamento decir que no- inmediatamente después de eso Arthur creyó escuchar un "tonto" por parte del mismo muchacho, pero no le tomo mayor atención. El británico hizo un sonido para llamar la atención, logrando ser captado por solo dos personas, y ¡justo a los que más quería! /que se note el sarcasmo por favor/

- What happen Arthur?| ¿Qué ocurre _mon amour_?- el americano de pronto le presta atención al igual que cierto francés, logrando que hablaran al mismo tiempo.

-Me siento incómodo… ¿Podrían presentarme a los demás?- Arthur se sonrojo levemente, avergonzado de tener que pedir tal acto. Aunque si vamos a los pensamientos del francés y de cierto americano, ese rubor lo hacía ver simplemente adorable.

-Sure!- responde rápidamente el americano, ganando una mirada de odio proporcionada por el francés, afortunadamente, ese acto no fue notado por el más bajo – Mira, el de allá, cabello café- dijo señalando al español – es Antonio Fernández, se la pasa sonriendo- Alfred observa atentamente a Arthur, de manera un tanto extraña, pero el francés no se queda atrás ganándose atrás del británico, en un intento de abrazo. Tanto Alfred como Francis se miraban desafiantes ¿Qué acaso era un concurso? ¡Claro! ¿Arthur era el premio? ¿Alguien me puede explicar en que se basa el desafío?- El más alto, es Ivan Braginski, es algo raro- Por su parte el nombrado miraba a los tres chicos desde lejos, él también quería formar parte de su conversación, mientras tanto el adicto a las hamburguesas continuaba- El anti-social es Roderich Edelestein y por último el "awesome" es Gilbert Beilschmidt- dice con el sarcasmo notable en su voz al decir eso último- y esos somos todos…

•.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.••.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•

Luego de esa rápida presentación descubrieron que el ruso tenía dinero, y aunque Arthur decía una y otra vez que él mismo se pagaba su almuerzo, el más alto no lo dejó y lo obligó a tomar asiento /literalmente, a pesar de las miradas furiosas del francés, Ivan tomó de los brazos a Arthur y lo arrojó en la silla… es tan normal/. Roderich pidió una simple ensalada, Alfred unas hamburguesas, Francis /quien decía que nada en aquel restaurante estaba a su nivel/ pidió un menú aleatorio, Antonio una tortilla, Gilbert estaba indeciso entre un cocido y un gran pedazo de carne, al final se decidió por la carne, Ivan al igual que el francés pidió un menú aleatorio, ya que o si no se demoraría mucho en elegir y Arthur miraba interesado un plato de scones /extraño que hubiera este tipo de comida en un lugar así, mucho más que los sirvieran de almuerzo… reitero, son tan normales/.

Una vez que todos se encontraban en la mesa, con sus respectivas comidas, comenzaron con la charla, o mejor, el interrogatorio dirigido al inglés ¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes hermano? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cómo entraste a la escuela? Esas entre otras preguntas, que tenían completamente ruborizado al pobre /y sexy/ británico quien mantenía su mirada gacha centrada en sus scones. Mientras que tres personas no le quitaban la mirada de encima / ¿ya adivinaron? / al mismo tiempo, en que Gilbert y Roderich se transmitían miradas fugitivas, mutuas, pero cortas, esperando que el otro no lo descubra, el único que se salvaba de aquel juego de miradas era el español.

-¿Ya has pensado mi propuesta? ¿Da?- Ivan observa fijamente a Arthur, ignorando las miradas de advertencias del francés, no era la primera vez que Francis se comportaba de esa manera, así que te acostumbras, o por lo menos, el ruso lo hacía. Pero lo que era extraño en ese cuadro era que el americano se mantenía en silencio, un silencio extraño, mientras que su mirada vacilaba entre el británico, el ruso, el francés, la mesa, su hamburguesa, de nuevo Arthur, Ivan, Francis y así seguía el ciclo.

Por su parte la persona a la cual cuestionaron casi se atraganta con su scone, provocando una fuerte tos -¿A-a q-qué te ref-fi-eres Iv-van?- su mirada sorprendida se dirigía al más alto, el cual le miraba de forma casi inocente /si le sacabas el lado sádico y raro/

-¿Quieres ser parte de mi territorio? ¿Da?- ante su pregunta el inglés volvió a toser, el francés golpeó la mesa, el americano casi escupe su hamburguesa /casi se pone a llorar al ver la migajas que fueron expulsadas de su boca, mientras repetía –No, ¿por qué?, fuiste una muy buena hamburguesa, ¡no merecías esto!-/, el awesome albino, intentaba mantenerse serio ante esa situación, el español no dejaba de sonreír y el austriaco observaba desinteresado todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no solo por la pregunta, sino también por la mirada de Ivan.

El ruso lo pensó un tiempo, lo pensó… lo pensó y lo seguía pensando. Cuando por fin respondió - ¿Quieres salir con migo?- Todos se pusieron pálidos ante la pregunta, pero los más afectados fueron el inglés, que dejó de respirar, el americano, que se puso verde y el francés que casi se desmalla. Arthur, aunque sabía que era imposible, en ese momento rezaba por que pasara algo, ¡Cualquier cosa!, para evitar responderle al intimidante chico.

-I…- comenzó su respuesta, cuando su teléfono vibró. ¡SUS ORACIONES FUERON ESCUCHADAS!, el con un movimiento de cabeza se excusó y se levantó de aquella mesa.

* * *

-¿Hello?- el inglés respondió la llamada, sin leer el identificador.

_-¿Arthur-san?- _

-¿Kiku?- aunque era una pregunta obvia, la sorpresa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo boba atravesara sus labios-¡Kiku!

_-Arthur-san. Le llamaba para... yo quería...-_ era muy extraño escuchar al japonés nervioso.

-Kiku... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

_-Si, me refiero... No en realidad, yo solo me preguntaba. ¿Quisiera usted salir conmigo Arthur-san?- _si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba más. No era extraño juntarse con su amigo. Pero pocas veces le llamaba, la mayoría de las veces arreglaban sus salidas mediante mensajes de texto.

-Claro...¿When?-

_-Mañana. ¿Le parece a la hora de almuerzo?- _el británico lo pensó. ¿Por qué no?

-Muy bien. ¿Donde nos juntamos?-

_-¿Podría yo pasar por usted?-_

-Por supuesto- la sonrisa boba de Arthur crecía cada vez más. ¿Qué le ocurría a su amigo?

_-Muchas gracias... Adiós Arthur-san- _Y con eso, antes de que él su pudiera despedir Kiku ya había terminado la conversación.

* * *

-¿Quién era _mon amour_?- el francés intentaba no parecer interesado, y la mentira le salía bastante bien pues, realmente parecía una pregunta más. Pero,¿como se encontraba por dentro?. Todo lo contrario.

-Un amigo... Lo lamento Ivan, no podré ir contigo, tengo planes para salir- Arthur respondió "apenado", aunque en realidad podría dar saltos de alegría, no por que el ruso no le agradara, pero le causaba demasiado temor.

-No importa... ¿Puede ser otro día?- el británico tragó de manera sonora.

-C-claro- dijo inseguro, iba a agregar algo más, pero el francés le interrumpió.

-¿Amigo?- la voz de Francis era diferente... ¿celosa?

-Sí... un amigo- volvió la risa boba de Arthur al responder esa pregunta. Siempre le alegraba hablar con su amigo. Antes de que pudieran hablar algo más, el español saltó alterado, era la primera vez que se hacía notar dentro del grupo.

-Fusososo... Están por tocar timbre- y efectivamente al segundo después, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en una griterío y una gran fila por los pasillos.

-¿You need help?- el americano rompió el silencio, que el mismo había creado /no se ha comportado muy hero/, y realmente había ignorado a todos sus amigos. No se había burlado cuando Gilbert se despidió con su , ya típico, "Adiós. El asombroso yo se retira". No había hecho nada contra la seriedad de Roderich. No había intentado huir de Ivan. No le había dedicado una última sonrisa a Antonio. Y tampoco se había dado cuenta de la ultima mirada de Francis.

-Claro- desinteresado Arthur le miró. Debía conseguir su horario... con urgencia

-Let's go!- el americano sonrió, tomó la mano del británico y lo empujó a través de la gente, guiándolo a su sala-

-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~

Luego de eso, el día pasó sin novedades, las clases pasaron rápidas, unas pocas vistas rápidas con su nuevo grupo de "amigos" ¿Podría llamarles así? Bueno, realmente no era muy relevante, pero entre esas vistas Arthur aprovechó de preguntar su horario, tomando nota mental de él ¿Que todos se sabía SU horario?. Entre eso tocaron el timbre para marcar la salida de clases.

-_Mon amour- _Arthur escuchó la voz de Francis y se quedó pensando que hacer. Si se quedaba ahí, debía conversar con el francés,para lo cual no tenía muchos ánimos y si se iba...

-Arthie~- al parecer irse ya no era una opción. El británico frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué le llamaba Arthie?

-¿Qué quieres _frog_?- el francés no hizo más que reír ante ese comentario, increíblemente eso no le molestaba, solo lograba causarle gracia.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Francis mostraba las llaves de su auto frente los ojos del inglés, el cual lo miraba con ojos en blanco y las cejas levemente fruncidas.

-No gracias- antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Arthur se fue, dejando al francés solo y emprendiendo el camino hacia su apartamento. Con el paso más rápido que pudo, evitando los gritos insistentes del francés.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ..•.¸¸•´¯` -

**Este capitulo estuvo algo corto, seco y con ciertas faltas de ortografía (tal vez haga dos capítulos en uno como recompensa ;3)... Pero como dije antes tengo mis razones, mi muñeca me esta matando (y así aprendí que no se abraza el agua hirviendo xD), tengo sueño y estoy muerta (no soy un fantasma ¬.¬)**

**Espero me perdonen :$**

**Sin mas que decir me despido...**

**Bye Bye~**


	5. Sorpresa

**~De verdad lo siento mucho... no he subido capitulo últimamente por que ¿Recuerdan la quemadura en mi muñeca? (el agua me quería mucho xD)... bueno, era un poquito (see... solo un poquito ) más grave de lo que creía Dx por lo cual en este tiempo, no subiré tan rápidamente como hace una semana, además el colegio no es algo menor ¡Puras pruebas! ¿Que tienen los profesoras contra mi? :( **

**Agradecimientos: A todos me hacen feliz con sus reviews (no crean que no he leído todos y cada uno de los reviews, si lo hago y tengo claro que no todo es color de rosa, así que las críticas negativas, las tomo como un impulso para mejorar =3)**

**Aclaraciones : Tal vez suba unos capítulos más sobre algún tema sin punto claro y luego de eso comienza la verdadera trama C: ¿Por qué hago la encuesta? Simplemente por que (aunque se que que la mayoría prefiere el Usuk) quería que el voto popular dominara el fanfic. Y aún lo hará xD**

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes puestos en este fic me pertenecen son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco la trama, la mayoría es del libro "Beautiful Disaster"**

**Advertencia: Mmm... ya pronto x3**

**_Se aceptan criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas,destructivas. Todo se acepta, todo me ayuda a mejorar_**

**:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:***** *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.::｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･********✿.｡.:**

_Capitulo 4: ¡Sorpresa!_

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se levantó, apresurado al darse cuenta que era tarde, miro su reloj... 7:55 ¡Maldición! Rápidamente se levantó de su sillón/cama y tomó su uniforme, se adentró al baño para tomar una ducha, antes de eso cerró la puerta, ya era una costumbre, aunque estuviera solo. Minutos después salió con el cabello mojado, su atuendo escolar puesto, pero muy desarreglado y un gran vapor a su espalda.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- una y otra vez esa palabra profería de su boca, tomó su mochila, su teléfono y sus llaves. Salió y cerró la puerta con un gran portazo, nuevamente miró la hora 8:16 ¡Maldición! ¡La palabra le quedaba corta! Pero como es un caballero, no puede permitirse perder los estribos. Con las manos torpes tomo las llaves, logrando por fin que entraran en la cerradura, una vez que estuvo asegurado que la puerta estaba con seguro, corrió por las escaleras. Para su suerte el portón se encontraba abierto, y salió, sin más. Y así comenzó su carrera. 8:20 Con una rapidez que no sabía que sus piernas soportarían, Arthur recorría las mismas calles que el día anterior, incluso más rápido que ayer mientras perseguía a esa _frog_

-¡Vamos Arthur!- se animaba mentalmente, con la respiración entre cortada y sus piernas flaqueando, ya comenzaban a ceder ¡Qué poca resistencia! ¡No! ¡El resistiría! Parecía que las calles eran infinitas, hasta que a lo lejos logró divisar una gran estructura - ¡Si puedo!- continuaba su apoyo mental, a pocos metros su velocidad se fue disminuyendo.

8:25 Su respiración desesperada, sus mejillas rojísimas, su cuerpo tiritando y todo su uniforme desarreglado, su corbata en un nudo rápido, el cual se estaba deshaciendo, a su camisa le faltaban abrochar el primer y últimos dos botones, no traía su chaleco de ayer y su bestón puesto como si lo hubieran tirado sobre sus hombros, iba sin cerrar. Un gran espectáculo para el grupo de chicos que caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar.

-¡_Mon amour_ Arthur!- el francés no se podía encontrar más impresionado por la escena que traía el británico. ¿Para qué negar? El chico de ojos verdes se veía muy sexy…demasiado demasiado sexy y adorable. Pero no era el único que lo notaba, el americano babeaba más que cuando vio una promoción de hamburguesas triples, al percatarse de ello, no pudo hacer más que sacarse aquel líquido con el antebrazo y fingir que nada ocurría. El ruso no se quedaba atrás, aunque su mirada no era lo que se puede definir… alegre… ni pervertida… no existe palabra para definir la mirada de Ivan en esos momentos, y si la intentara definir me quedaría sin palabras ¡¿Quién mira así?! /al parecer solo un ruso/.

-Ho-ho-la- Arthur, aún lo lograba recuperarse, y hablaba por partes. Francis puso una cara extraña /se pide al público en general, que nunca intenten esta escena en casa, no se conoce la conducta de un francés, por lo que se sabe, quienes lo han intentado han terminado traumatizados de por vida. Si ha vivido algo parecido, por favor dejar comentario. ¡Juntos tal vez superemos la perversión francesa!/

-What happen with you?- esta vez Alfred tomó la palabra, forzando a que sonara natural, se acercó al más pequeño y le arreglo la corbata. El británico se sorprendió ante ese acto y aunque quería golpear al americano, gritarle improperios y todas las diferentes maneras de torturarlo, su cuerpo se quedó estático, si hubiera podido se hubiera sonrojado más, pero ni siquiera eso podía. ¿Por qué aun no sonaba el timbre? ¡Que largos estos cinco minutos!

-A-al-fred… ¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltam…!- no terminó, cuando sintió otras manos en su cuerpo, se quedó aún más paralizado, ahora esas manos eran de un chico de melena, que lo miraba de una manera tan… ¿Qué era eso?... ¿pervertida? El francés comenzó a juntar los botones de la camisa, lentamente. Más de lo que el oji-verde clasificaba como necesario, pero antes de que dijera palabra alguna, Alfred arreglaba su bestón y Francis intentaba /en vano/ arreglar, su todavía húmedo cabello. Pero al darse cuenta que era inútil lo dejo, para darle una última mirada al más pequeño, el cual, al instante en que lo dejaron se fue corriendo. Arthur debía agradecerle a Alfred por haberle enseñado su horario el día anterior.

-Kesesese ¿Qué fue lo que el awesome yo acaba de observar con estos bellos ojos?- la voz de Gilbert interrumpió el lugar, ganándose las miradas molestas de sus amigos, excepto Ivan, a quien rodeaba un aura negra y murmuraba unos muy inusuales "kolkolkolkolkolkol"

-Hahahaha… I go… ¡Me voy!- dice Alfred asustado y lo único que se ve de él, es la estela de polvo que dejo al irse tan rápidamente.

-Te acompaño _mon mi_- lo mismo sucede con Francis, quien con su melena con al viento se fue asustado. Gilbert miraba plasmado a su amigo ruso, hasta que llegaron el austriaco y el español hablando como si nada hubiera pasado y efectivamente...para ellos era una mañana normal. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, marcando el inicio de clases… Y esos fueron conocidos como los 5 minutos más largos de la historia.

•.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.••.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•´¯`•.• •.•

Arthur se fue a su clase, igual de sonrojado a cuando llego y si se puede… más que antes, sin pensarlo se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró. Se encontraba en la primera fila, junto a un chico rubio, con el peinado hacia atrás, con semblante serio, ojos azules y a pesar del uniforme, aun se notaba su gran musculatura, éste lo miro con detenimiento, lo cual provocó en el británico un escalofrío a través de su espalda.

Pasaron los segundos, que para el oji-verde parecieron horas, y el chico dejó de observarlo, pero como un caballero, debía presentarse.

-Hello- intentó comenzar la conversación, confiando en que su voz no haya sonado tan vibrante como se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Hallo- saludo con el tono de voz más frío que un glaciar, su mirada fija en la pizarra, a pesar de eso Arthur pudo notar un notorio acento, semejante al ¿alemán?... sí, era casi seguro que ese era.

-My name is…- el británico comenzó a presentarse a sí mismo, ya que, aunque ayer, su profesora le haya hecho decir su nombre, edad y lugar de nacimiento frente a todo el curso, sentía que debía indicar su nombre personalmente a todos en aquel salón.

-Arthur Kirkland, 18 años, originario de Londres, Inglaterra- bueno… eso sí logró provocar una mueca extraña en el anglosajón, al parecer, no todos habían ignorado su presentación. Es más, este chico parecía que se la había memorizado. Y antes de que fuera a responder algo – Ludwig Beilschmidt, 19 años, Berlín, Alemania- De inmediato eso provocó dudas en él, notablemente, más bajo ¿Tendría algún parentesco con Gilbert?, podría pensar que si, ya que ambos tienen el mismo apellido. Arthur decidió preguntar después ya que aquel muchacho parecía no querer una conversación larga.

Y así pasó toda su clase en silencio, junto a Ludwig, el cual no le dirigía más que monosílabos.

Cuando tocaron el timbre para salir Arthur no pudo estar más contento.

-¡Luddy!- escuchó y no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y sorprenderse al ver un chico más bajo que el alemán, acercársele al mismo con gran velocidad, y dándole un abrazo, completamente feliz. Y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que el rubio serio, relajaba el semblante y no se resistía ante el acto de cariño.

-¿Qué ocurre Feliciano?- le pregunta sin soltarle, con una sonrisa algo torcida, como si hubiera aparecido sin su permiso ¿Realmente era el mismo chico de hace 10 minutos?

-Nada Ve~- los ojos del castaño estaban cerrados, dejando le una mueca algo estúpida- Solo quería verte Ve~ - el alemán termino de dedicarle su sonrisa, espera, retrocedamos... sonrió ¡SONRIÓ! y se fueron caminando... Espera, Arthur... ¿No estás alucinando? Si, seguro era eso.

Se quedó ahí en el lugar unos minutos, hasta que recordó, que debía ignorar a toda costa su grupo de "amigos". No se encontraba en una situación emocional muy conveniente, aún no lograba entender completamente que es lo que ocurrió con Francis y Alfred hace una hora. Así que miró el reloj, sin ponerle verdadera atención y lo más rápido que pudo salió del establecimiento, mezclándose con la montonera de alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos, chocando con algunos cuantos, que no le prestaban la menor atención, así que el continuaba su camino. De pronto como si de una pesadilla se tratara, logró ver una alta cabellera semejante al cenizo, un mechón anti-gravedad, una melena, un cabello café, otro de tono blanco y un rulo, que si bien recordaba pertenecía a Roderich. Eso bastó y el anglosajón se ocultó bajo lo primero que apareció en su camino.

-¿Arthur-san?- esa voz… de pronto el anglosajón se dio cuenta que no se había ocultado, en nada más ni nada menos, que en la sombra de su mejor amigo. Apresuradamente se levantó, dejando aquel temor que se había creado al pensar en encontrarse con los seis chicos /bueno, más que temor vergüenza, pero Arthur nunca admitiría… ninguna de las dos cosas/ y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas al asiático.

-¡Kiku!- con gran efusividad Arthur saluda a su amigo, y aunque no lo veía hace menos de una semana, sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, verlo… simplemente sentirse a gusto con alguien. No se refería que no se sintiera bien con Francis, Alfred, Ivan, Antonio, Gilbert y Roderich, pero a ellos los acaba de conocer y con lo ocurrido esta mañana, Arthur, no puede describirse como "cómodo" entre ellos ¡Agh! ¿Por qué debía dar explicaciones? ¡Aunque fueran mentales!¡Simplemente quería juntarse con Kiku! Tal y como lo hacían como cuando asistían a la misma escuela.

-Hola Arthur-san… ¿Vamos?- el asiático sonaba inusualmente alegre, y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para el inglés, quien no hizo más que asentir y esbozar una gran sonrisa. A pesar de que el japonés se había transportado en taxi, decidieron emprender camino a pie. Kiku avanzaba veloz y Arthur atrás de él, intentaba seguirle el paso, al parecer su amigo, ya tenía todo previsto y se dirigían al centro. Por aquellas calles por las cuales el oji-verde pasó corriendo esta misma mañana.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos?- el anglosajón no perdía de vista al asiático, y cada cierto tiempo observaba a su alrededor, nunca había visto todas las tiendas abiertas, la gente que caminaba sin prisa por aquellas avenidas, personas que entraban y salían de los diversos locales. Una visión completamente diferente a la que le proporciona el mismo lugar en las horas de la madrugada.

-Ya verá- fueron las únicas palabras de Kiku, y continuaron su caminata. Pasaban los minutos, y aunque se mantenían en silencio, no era uno incómodo, pero tampoco un silencio de eso extraños, de los cuales uno puede "interpretar" palabras no dichas. No, este simplemente era… silencio, un silencio que mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a una gran tienda. Un restaurante de magnificas dimensiones, sin dudar entraron al lugar, logrando sorprender a Arthur por el exquisito aroma que inundaba aquel lugar.

-¡Hola-aru!- dice un chico de pelo largo, atado en una coleta alta, un extraño traje militar verde con una banda roja en el brazo, les saluda con la mano, en una clase de reverencia de combate chino, mientras se quita un delantal blanco que llevaba puesto a la altura de la cadera. Kiku le saludó con una respetuosa reverencia, y Arthur le imitó, a pesar de que aquel hombre y ellos se conocieran muy bien. Puesto que era, el "hermano mayor" de Kiku ¿Por qué las comillas? Por el simple hecho, de que ellos no son hermanos de sangre, pero, aun así Yao, trataba al japonés con un carisma propio de un hermano mayor y siempre que podía, hacía fiel muestra de ese hecho.

-Wang Yao-san- Kiku se levanta, sin perturbar su mueca de seriedad - ¿Podría ofrecernos una mesa para dos?- Arthur se mantenía en silencio, con Yao se conocía, casi desde el mismo tiempo que su amistad con Kiku, pero su relación nunca fue lo que se puede denominar "cercana". Si bien, el chino, le intento enseñar artes marciales, en las cuales por cierto es muy hábil, y le decía constantemente que le agradaba ver que su "hermano pequeño" tuviera un amigo. Su relación siempre fue mero respeto, e incluso algo despectiva por la gran diferencia cultural y la historia entre ambos países.

-Muy bien-aru- dice intentando continuar serio, pero ¿Cuándo Yao no ha sonreído al ver a Kiku? ¡Era increíble que por mucho que el japonés le negara, el chino nunca dejaba de tratarle como un niño pequeño! Y de esa manera, Yao guio a los jóvenes, dejándoles en una mesa, exclusivamente para dos. Arthur y Kiku se sentaron, encontrando un pequeño plato de entrada, y un menú. Sin decir más el chino se retiró y el británico aprovechó ese momento para revisar la hora en su teléfono, 11:15. Un suspiro salió por lo labios del anglosajón ¿Cuándo estuvo guardando aire? No importa, pero ¡Aun quedaba tiempo con su amigo! Una pregunta apareció en su mente

-Kiku ¿Por qué querías que nos juntáramos?- el rubio observaba atento a su amigo, el cual se removió, incómodo en su asiento, Kiku ¿nervioso? ¿Qué le ocurría últimamente? Parecía que los ojos del asiático querían evitar cualquier contacto con los orbes esmeraldas de su acompañante, lo cual no lograba, si no, causar aún más curiosidad en Arthur.

-Bueno… Arthur-san- el japonés iba a decir algo, pero antes de comenzar la frase cerró su boca, tomo un pequeño suspiro y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente – Lo llamé porque yo…- y de nuevo el silencio, el británico no se explicaba por qué su amigo de infancia se encontraba de esa manera ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Le daría vergüenza decirle? ¿Era algo malo? Simplemente, el anglosajón no le encontraba una respuesta al comportamiento del chico frente suyo – Yo… quería decirle que… últimamente he pensado y… - la mirada de Kiku se perdió en las esmeraldas frente suyo, el japonés siempre le ha dicho a su amigo que sus ojos son bonitos y llamativos, claro, nunca con esas palabras exactas, tal vez porque en su país no se veían comúnmente los ojos de colores, todas las tonalidades variaban entre negro, café y las variantes de los mismos, pero los ojos de color son escasos, además, es muy conocido que aquel asiático no se caracteriza por ser muy adulador, o conversador, aun así… – Usted, Arthur-san, posee unos ojos muy…- en todo este tiempo el oji-verde se mantuvo en silencio, atento a lo que su amigo decía, pero se podía notar, que a cada palabra del asiático sus ojos tomaban un brillo mayor, un brillo peculiar – Extravagantes y delicados- terminó por fin la oración, provocando un ligero rubor en el rostro del inglés – Y dígame Arthur-san ¿Cómo le ha ido en su primer día de clases?- el rostro del nombrado cambió súbitamente, no necesariamente por disgusto, pero su rubor, ahora era mayor al recordar.

- Well… My first day was… nice- dijo lentamente, buscando en su vocabulario de caballero una palabra que pudiera expresar sus emociones.

-¿Simplemente eso? Vamos Arthur-san- una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del muchacho de cabellos negros. Arthur, por su parte, dio un suspiro resignado.

-Well,well … Conocí a unos chicos, algo, especiales /si… algo/- con los ojos en blancos, el rubio paso una mano por sus cabellos, por alguna razón sabía que eso no le bastaría a su compañero.

-¿Y? Detalles Arthur-san- ¿Ven? ¡Arthur le conocía bien!

-Mmm… Para comenzar, conocí a un francés- la mirada del anglosajón estaba fija en la comida, que se encontraba en el lugar, pensando como continuar con su relato, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Conocí un francés al cual perseguí por medio campus? ¡No, aun mejor! ¡Conocí un francés afeminado, algo pervertido, tras el cual corrí por medio instituto, es un mago de rosas y es una frog! ¡Qué lógico! ¿Y después qué? ¿Me perdí y tuve que pedir ayuda a un americano yanke el cual, por lo que había visto, era adicto a las hamburguesas y tiene el ego muy alto? ¡Espera que esta mejor! ¡También un ruso que me dobla en altura, mirada sádicamente inocente y quiere hacerme de su territorio!

-¿Arthur-san?- dijo el asiático, preocupado al ver a su amigo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos -¿Qué ocurre? ¡Arthur-san!- y con ese último grito, logró sacar al anglosajón de su sueño o mejor dicho… pesadilla – Me decía que conoció un francés ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de ellos? ¿Qué son arrogantes, orgullosos, llevan boinas y son elegantes?- pregunto emocionado Kiku.

-Sí, si… es arrogante, se puede decir que orgulloso, ¿elegante?... también, ¿boinas? Te aviso si se pone una- dice Arthur respondiendo la pregunta de su amigo, mientas que la imagen mental de Francis aparece en su cabeza y lo incómodo que sería si hubiera ido a almorzar con el grupo…- También hay, un español, un americano, un austriaco, un alemán, un ruso… o eso creo por sus acentos- termina de hablar, con pose pensativa. Al parecer Kiku estaba encantado y de eso le delataban sus asombrados y brillosos ojos, lo cual enterneció a Arthur- Si quieres te los presentaré- Su mirada se alejó del asiático y se fijó nuevamente en su teléfono 12:20 ¡MALDICIÓN! –Lamento que tener que acabar esta deliciosa comida, pero me temo que me debo ir ahora o llegaré tarde- dijo Arthur apenado, al parecer la idea que había propuesto el anglosajón al japonés le había gustado y mucho, ya que su mirada era soñadora y ¿esperanzada?... debería haber otra palabra para describir ese brillo en sus ojos, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amigo volvió a la realidad.

-Vamos Arthur-san- Se dirigieron a la salida y antes de quedar completamente fuera del restaurante se despidieron de Yao, uno de los beneficios que te considere tu hermano es que puedes pagar luego… o simplemente no pagar.

Ambos amigos siguieron caminando, en realidad ambos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que paso la hora,pero a pesar de eso, ninguno aceleraba sus pasos. En estos momentos hablaban todo lo que no hablaron hace unos minutos, al momento en que llegaron al umbral de la escuela ambos se miraron tristemente. Y antes que el británico dijera algo Kiku tomó la palabra.

-Hasta mañana Arthur-san- y con eso un desconcertado Arthur, con su ceño fruncido en una mueca de confusión, preguntó sin palabras – Para eso quería salir con usted…- y con eso, lo único que logró es dejar aún más confundido al inglés. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. – Me han aceptado en la academia- alegremente el japonés le dio un abrazo al rubio, quien estaba en shock, y se fue.

Arthur, se mantuvo en esa misma posición, por unos segundos antes de volver en si ¿Había oído bien? ¡KIKU AHORA IRÁ EN LA ACADEMIA! Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se dirigió corriendo a su sala… Nada ni nadie podría arruinar este día, o lo que queda de él. ¡Nada!

-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ -,.-~

**Edades en el fic (todos tienen diferentes edades xD pero comparten ciertas clases):**

**15- Peter Kirkland**

**17- Feliciano,Matthew**

**18- Arthur, Kiku**

**19- Ludwig,Lovino**

**20- Roderich, Antonio,Gilbert**

**21- Alfred (pronto los 22!)**

**23-Francis,Ivan, Yao**

**Creo que me alargué un poquito :D (solo poquito xD) **

**¿Que merezco?¿Un beso de Iggy? ¿Un empujón desde el segundo piso? D'x**

**Dejen su comentario plis :3**

**Sin más que decir... Bye Bye~**


End file.
